


How Did The Text Tone Appear?

by little_tinkerxx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_tinkerxx/pseuds/little_tinkerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was scrolling through Tumblr and found this 'I fully believe that Irene Adler's text tone is legit. Can I get a fic of her and Sherlock's phone and coat and how that tone came to be? Pleeeeease' So I decided to have a go, sorry if it isn't quiet what was wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Did The Text Tone Appear?

Irene couldn't believe she was doing this but couldn't resist. She lay further back on her bed, burrowing herself under her blankets, she had never been shy of her body before or embarrassed but she could feel her cheeks filling with a red heat as she trailed her hand slowly down her naked flesh, Sherlock coat lying next to her above the blankets. She could smell his after shave which caused her to become more turned on than she already was. She flicked through the pictures she had of Sherlock before placing her phone down on her bedside cabinet. She trailed her fingers a little further down her body, closing her eyes forming an image within her head of her fingers being Sherlock's as she started to run her fingers through her folds, unable to stop herself. She knew it wasn't something she should do, she couldn't let herself fall for this 'man'. But as she felt herself throb she couldn't stop herself. She ran her fingers a little further down slowly sliding a finger into herself, gasping softly as her head fell back into the pillow. She imagined Sherlock gently kissing her neck as 'his' finger sped up slightly. She added another finger, the whole imaginary Sherlock pushing her closer and closer to the edge, she had never came this fast in her life, it couldn't be possible for her to be this close, but this 'man' was driving her to limits she had never been to before. She felt her whole body beginning to tense under the ministrations of her own hand as an idea filled her clouded mind, her free hand reached shakily for Sherlock's phone inside his coat. She managed to unlock it fairly quickly finding the record section on the phone just as she was about to hit her peak, shaking even more as she raised the microphone part of the phone to near her mouth as she let out a cross between a moan and a gasp as she reached the point of release. She stopped the recorder quickly before she dropped the phone to her bed, her whole body shaking with the force behind her orgasm. Whimpering slightly as she withdrew her fingers, her eyes slid closed as she pictured a rather pleased 'Sherlock' sucking his fingers clean. She turned slightly curling up on herself as she drifted into a peaceful sleep images of Sherlock filling her dreams.


End file.
